Desire 2
by Cyeithen
Summary: Six years after Hiccup and the gang agree on a romantic relationship with their dragons, the promise Hiccup made to his father all those years ago is brought up and Toothless has an idea on how to solve it but will his human, and the village like it?
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's back? Yup it's me. Im happy to announce that Desire 2 is a go and it will be a lot of fun writing this story. Im sorry this chapter is short but I promise the next one will be longer.**

* * *

_BANG_

This was the first thing the young man hears as he's abruptly awoken from his deep slumber. He turns onto his side, and places his pillow over his head, in an attempt to drain out the noise.

_BANG BANG BANG_

A moan escaped his lips as he repositioned himself on his back, the pillow still covering his face. With all his might he squeezed the soft, puffy fabric hard against his ears. Still that did little to mute the noise coming from the roof. Now knowing that going back to sleep was nearly impossible, Hiccup stretched his arms, and pushed himself up from his sleeping position. The early morning sun shined through the window, lighting up the teen's bedroom. Another bang erupted above his head.

"Enough already!" Hiccup shouted, looking at the ceiling beams. Laughter was heard soon after, followed by the sound of something walking down the side of the roof.

Moments later an upside down Toothless was looking at his rider though the open window. The black reptile gave his signature toothless smile.

"Well good morning Mr. Bossy." the red head said as he put on his prosthetic foot.

"Good morning to you too." replied Toothless.

The Night Fury crawled through the window and sat down in front of Hiccup. Once he was finished securing his false leg, Hiccup looked at his dragon.

"Toothless, why can't you let me sleep a little longer?"

"Don't you like it when we go flying?" The dragon asked curiously.

"No, I like it, it's just it's still a little uncomfortable having to sit down for a long time after you and I have an intimate night. Normally I like to spend the next day in bed, letting my bottom recover after it's been pillaged." Hiccup explained with a hint of exasperation in his voice.

Toothless giggled "Well, remember when we switched it up and you did me? The day after I didn't have to lay in bed all day because my rear couldn't take a pounding."

"Are you seriously comparing penis sizes? Toothless, I don't know if you noticed but unlike you, my ass doesn't respond well when a big object enters it and then that object is constantly being forced in and out at a fast rate."

"Well, when you put it like that it does sound painful."

"Yeah, it is."

There was an awkward silence between the two. After several seconds, Hiccup spoke up.

"Toothless do you still want to go flying?"

"Absolutely" he nodded eagerly, but then continued in a slightly worried tone "but you said your butt hurts."

"Yeah. . . about that, I kinda lied."

"You did? Why?" The dragon asked

"I wanted to see if you will let me sleep more but now that I know you won't we can go flying. I need to talk to Astrid about something anyway."

"Ok. Let's get going. Are you going to bring your flight suit?"

"You bet, now let's get going I'm sure the others are waiting for us."

After that both human and dragon made their way downstairs.

* * *

**Well? How was it? Hope you guys liked it. Is everyone else excited for HTTYD 2?! 12 more days! (June 13th in the US) Also after I see the movie i will most likely add stuff that was in it. Don't worry I'll try to keep it spoiler free. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm seeing HTTYD 2 this weekend (hopefully)! I will most likely be incorporating material from the film into this story but don't worry it'll be spoiler free. :)**

* * *

The wooden stairs creeked and moaned as Hiccup and Toothless made their way down to the kitchen. Hiccup took a mental note to get them fixed. He would do it himself, but he was a blacksmith, not a carpenter and he would like to have someone who had the experience to do it, rather than try to do it himself, who has little to no experience. Once in the kitchen, and a bit of a shock to the duo, they saw Stoic sitting at the table, reading.

"Morning, Dad." Hiccup greeted him.

"Morning, son. I've finally took your advice and started to learn this dragon language." Stoic told him, his voice filled with enthusiasm.

"You do realize that I told you that six years ago?"

"Yeah I do. I just never had any spare time for reading. I've been told that learning a new language was hard, but for the love of Thor some of these pages are filled with nothing but dragon words. They hardly have any Norse words."

Hiccup walked over to his father and looked at the cover of the book. _'Learning Dragonese: Part 3 (Expert) by Hiccup Haddock III'_

"Dad, that's because you're reading the wrong book. See how it says Part 3?"

The bearded man nodded.

"That's because this book is intended for people who are. . . well experts at Dragonese."

"Well than how many Parts are there?"

"There are four; Beginner, Advanced, Expert, and Master. I suggest reading Part 1. I have a copy of it in my room. I'll be right back."

It only took him a few a seconds to go to his room, find a copy of the book his father needed and before Stoic knew it, Hiccup was by his side with the correct book.

The red head gave a smile and handed Stoic the book. "Here it is. Now, remember this isn't something you can learn overnight. It takes time and practice, a lot of practice."

"I know that," Stoic replied "you hear that devil?" he pointed a finger at Toothless. "Soon I'll understand you. So if you have anything to say that you don't want me to hear I suggest you say it now."

"Okay, but I don't have anything bad to say..." the dragon thought for a moment. "You're a bit... big. Have you thought about going on a diet?" he asked.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said in a raised voice.

A concerned Stoic looked at him. "What did he say?"

"H- he said you should eat more. You're not... muscular enough." Hiccup told him, hoping his father believed his lie.

"Really? Well than why did you shout at him?"

"Because... you told me that you popped a dragons head clean off its shoulders so I yelled because I think that if you can do that than there's no reason to get any stronger."

"Hmm I suppose you're right..." the large man turned to face Toothless "Thanks anyway for the suggestion."

"So good luck with learning Dragonese, Dad. Toothless and I are going out."

"Okay son. See you later." Stoic said. He watched as the two left and once the front door closed he sat down, opened up the book and started reading.

As the two walked down to the Forge to get Hiccup's flight suit a cold breeze flow in, making the young adult shiver and blow into his hands in an attempt to get warm. The dragon next to him didn't show any affection to the wind.

"Gods it's cold today," Hiccup said, still blowing into his cuffed hands from time to time. "one of the two things I dislike about winter. The other thing is it last nine months."

The dragon next to him gave an annoyed huf. "you humans are so whiny and fragile. If the slightest thing is out of place you notice. If, like today it's cold, or too hot you complain. You are the most nagging person on Berk."

"Thank you for pointing that out to me." Hiccup said in an annoyed tone.

Toothless stopped walking and looked at him. "Anytime," he did his smile. Hiccup smiled back. Said dragon than gave the teen a lick on the lips "and that's why I love you. You're uniqueness amazes me and for that your my mate for life."

"aww thanks bud. I love you too." Hiccup replied, giving him a kiss on the nose.

After their little moment they continued walking. "also you're amazing at making love. You know just the right things that get me going."

That made the human blush "you don't need to remind me of that. I know." he said, giving the big reptile a friendly push, even though the dragon didn't move.

Once they got to the Forge, they noticed Gobber was hovering over a piece of red hot steel that was being held in one hand with a pair of tongs and a hammer in his other hand beating it into the shape of a sword, bright sparks flew in all directions with each hit.

"Ay, morning lad. Fine day isn't it?" The stumpy man asked, still hammering the steel.

"Yeah it is. It's a perfect day for flying." Toothless told him with excitement.

"Hiccup, what did ya dragon say?

"Oh for the love of... Gobber, what happened to the book I gave you?" Hiccup said

"Why? Was it that dragon book that has the dragon words in it?"

"Yes Gobber it was... Where is it."

"it's... it's... missing. I might of have used it as kindle." His voice was low on the last part.

The poor teen gave a sigh, shock his head, and made his way back to his house to get his mentior another book, with Toothless right behind him, giggiling.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if they are too short. I'm not use to writing long chapters. HTTYD2 is in 3 days! I can't hold my excitement! I also got the HTTYD 2 video game today so I'll play that for hours.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I saw HTTYD 2 and LOVED it! This chapter is a bit longer than the other two. After seeing the movie I've decided that the only thing from the movie I'm using in this story is Hiccups flight suit.**

As they made their way to his house, Hiccup and Toothless noticed that the villagers were starting to wake up. They wasted no time getting their daily routine started. To their right, was a big, muscular man doing chopping work, and placing the sliced wood into a large wheelbarrow that, when full, was taken by a Gronckle to a unknown location on the other side of town.

"Honestly, bud, I don't get it" The teen looked at the Night Fury. "How is it that me, Astrid, Fishlegs, all of us were able to learn Dragonese but my father and Gobber can't?"

"Hiccup, you need to remember, that unlike you and the others, your dad and Gobber are busy men. Gobber is in charge of the forge and at any given time he's working on, he has got at a minimum of five different things things to do at once, and that's with you there. Imagine what he has to go through on your days off. And for Ore's sake, your father is the chief. Just knowing that should be enough to know he's the busy."

The young man couldn't help but laugh at his friend's mistake. "Toothless, it's Thor, not ore, but that's okay. I don't expect you to be familiar with our beliefs." Maybe if you're interested I can teach you about them?" he asked

"Of course I don't know them. We dragons have our own gods, but I'm sure you're not interested in learning about them."

Hiccups mouth hung open ajar from what his friend told him. "W-what? You guys have your own gods? Why didn't you tell me sooner? That's so cool, and of course I'm interested! What makes you think I wouldn't be?"

The dragon gave a shrug, "It's a long story. Just listening about how they came into existence is enough to put you to sleep. I should know. When my mother first told me about it, I was fast asleep within five minutes." Toothless laughed to himself as he remembered the event. "But yeah if you really are interested, maybe one of these days we can talk about each other's deity. Who knows, you might end up worshiping them."

"And you might do the same with mine." Hiccup added. As the duo was nearing the house a young girl ran up to Toothless. In one hang she held a book and with the other she gave a friendly wave to the dragon.

"Hey there. Need help with something?" asked Hiccup

The small girl shook her head. She took a deep breath then did something that surprised the two.

"Ah...ahnok. Vir l...los hei?" She said after stuttering a few times.

"I'm doing well. Thank you for asking." The dragon replied.

Because she was just learning the language, the little girl looked at Hiccup for help.

"He said he's doing good, and he thanks you." He gave the girl a friendly smile. "Tell me, how long have you been studying Dragonese?" Hiccup asked her

"I started last week. I have a green baby Nadder and I would like to know what he is saying. He's named Speedy."

Almost instantly, the green dragon emerged from a top a nearby roof. The dragon flew down to its human so fast that when he touched the ground to land, he fell forward, sending his head into the dirt, knocking himself out in the process.

"I see why you named him Speedy." The red head said, as he and Toothless tried to hold their laughter.

"Yeah he does that sometimes. Excuse me" she walked in between them "Dad! He did it again." She yelled to a large man a few houses down, who was carrying a bucket of water. Said man quickly dropped what he was holding and ran to his daughter.

"I see he did it again. Crazy dragon. Lea, how many times did I tell you not to get a baby?" He said

"But daddy, look at him. He's so cute. How can you say no to that?" she looked at the dragon, whose tongue was hanging out. The father gave a sigh, put his hand to his face and said "Ah, I guess you're right." Then, he picked up the reptile and started walking to his house.

"Guess I should go. It was great seeing you." Lea said, looking at the two.

"It was fun seeing you too. When your dragon wakes up, tell him he should slow down more before landing." Toothless advised her but she didn't understand him, so Hiccup translated what he said.

"Thanks for the tip." She said and started walking than turned to face them again. "Bye, Hiccup. Guur, Toothless." Then, she continued walking.

They both watched as the father and daughter entered their home. Once the door closed, they continued walking. They were a few yards away, when a familiar voice called out to Hiccup. The young man turned and saw Astrid jogging towards them.

"I've been looking for you. We need to talk." The blonde said in an urgent tone as she caught up.

"Good morning to you too, Astrid and are we late? I thought we agreed to meet in the Arena before we go flying?" Hiccup asked

"We need to talk." She repeated in a slightly demanding manor, completely ignoring his questions.

"Um... Okay. Toothless and I were heading back to my house to get Gobber a Dragonese book. Apparently he used his first one as firewood. We can talk on the way."

"No, Hiccup, this has to be private." She grabbed his hand and dragged his several feet away from Toothless.

"Hey! Wh- Hold on Astrid, what's so important that Toothless can't be apart of it?"

The female's voice became quiet, almost to a whisper. "It- it's Stoick."

"What about him?"

"Last night he came to my house... He wanted me to remind you of the promise you made him."

"What promise?"

"The one about the grandkids. I think he's getting anxious and he said he was going to tell you himself but he was worried that you didn't want them, because you are with Toothless."

"Oh for the love of Thor! I completely forgot about that." He exhaled deeply. "If you told me six years ago to make grand kids yeah I'll do it but now... now it wouldn't be right. I'm with Toothless. I can't just say 'Hey bud it's been a good six years, but dad wants his grandchildren so see ya!' I can't do that." Feeling his legs about to give, Hiccup leans against a house. His arms crossed, head down, and eyes closed. Thinking hard about a way to resolve this situation. While Hiccup and Astrid were too focused on thinking of a way to convince Hiccup's dad to forget about the promise, neither of them noticed the black reptile sitting on his rear, deep in thought, for he had heard everything the two humans said.

"I have an idea." The two teens look up in shock to see the Night Fury a few arm lengths away.

"How... how long have you been listening?!" Hiccup asked, terrified

"Long enough. Do you want to hear my idea?" The dragon asked back calmly.

The red head nodded.

"We produce hybrids. Half human half dragon."

Astrid and Hiccup looked at the dragon, totally dumbfounded.

**Bet you guys didn't see that coming :) Please leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter and if you saw Dragons 2 what was your favorite part.**

**"Ah...ahnok. Vir l...los hei?": He...hello. How a...are you?**

**Guur: Goodbye**

**For dragonese I used the dragon language from the video game Skyrim.**


	4. Update Schedule

**Hello everyone! **

**First off I would like to give a big thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story.**

** In a few weeks I'll be starting my summer job (yay moneys!) and chapter updates will be a bit slower then they are now. I will try to get the next chapter posted by July 1st. My summer job will start sometime after July 4th after that I'll try to either post every two weeks or within two weeks after each new chapter is posted. **

**Thanks again for all the great feedback and I'm always open for HTTYD lemon ideas. The more detail you give me the easier it'll be to write. :) **

**~Greath **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've noticed I never thanked my beta, Revanhun. So a big thank you to him for helping me with this story and many others I have done in the past. Also you should give his story, Ways of Fate a read. It's a really great story.**

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid looked at the Night Fury is disbelief. "Hybrids? How is that even possible," they both asked in unison.

"I'm not sure how it'll work but I do remember hearing a story about what they will look like."

The two teen didn't say anything. All they did was look at Toothless, waiting for him to continue.

Toothless continued, "My mother told me that a long time ago, there was a human who fell in love with a dragon. Although it's unknown who delivered the baby, but they gave birth to a baby boy."

"But he wasn't fully human?" Hiccup interrupted.

Toothless nodded, "Yes. While he did look human he also had scales mixed in with skin and he was the same color as the dragon, light blue, but he had the human's hair and eyes, black and green. He also had retractable talons on his hands and feet. The last thing different about him was he was able to speak both the humans native language and Dragonese."

"Wait, so he was fluent in both languages from birth?" Astrid asked

Again, the dragon nodded. "That's amazing! But your mother never told you who gave birth?"

"No. The birth was never told. No one knows anymore what gender either of them were." Toothless explained

As they tried to get their heads around the idea of half human, half dragon hybrids, they also tried to think of a way it would work. Since both Hiccup and Toothless were males, neither of them had female reproductive organs. The only ones who did were obviously the females, just than a sudden and slightly worried thought surfaced in Hiccup's brain. "Is he going to try to mate with Astrid?" Surely it seemed logical, but Hiccup wasn't too fond of the idea, if that's what Toothless had in mind.

The red head finally spoke up, "S-so are you going to mate with Astrid to try to produce them?" Hiccup asked with a shaky voice. Toothless, who was quite surprised by his human's question, laughed before saying, "What? No. Not at all," He tuned to Astrid, his voice became serious "Unless you want me to." He gave the blonde a wink. Astrid's face turned bright red and she had to stop herself from hitting him after bringing up such a ridiculous question. "Absolutely not," she huffed "I prefer to be with Stormfly and besides, do you really think she would like that IF I did agree?"

Toothless looked down at his paws, shuffling them around in the dirt as he spoke. "Well... she did mention me something once."

"And that was...?" Astrid asked, her arms crossed.

"She might have been i...interested in trying a..." the dragon released a heavy breath then looked Astrid straight in the eye "a foursome with us."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is so short but I have a new story in the works and honestly I'm more interested in it. I will NOT abandon this story. It'll just take time to finish. I start my job on the 7th (10-5 Eastern Time) so that might interfere with working on stories. **

**Again I'm sorry for the long wait and short chapter. The last thing I want to do is disappoint the readers.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm terrible sorry for the long wait. Life got in the way but now I'm back and thanks to a writing community (Return Of The Dragon Writers) I've recently joined I was able to get back into writing. If it wasn't for them I would still be stuck with my writers block. If you want to know more about the community then check out their website ****legueofelitegamers** **(dotcom)**

* * *

For Hiccup, there was no better feeling then flying at hundreds of feet in the air, with the wind hitting his face and flowing through his hair. Whenever he felt down, needed to relax after a hard day's work, or just wanted to be with his mate, Hiccup would take to the sky and all the worries he had would disappear. The majestic landscape in front of him was breathtaking. A blue sky with puffy white clouds scattered across it, and the sun shining in the sky added to the beauty. But today he was accompanied with Astrid. The blonde Viking was sitting behind him, her arms wrapped around his abdomen.

"Toothless," Astrid said

"Yes Astrid," replied Toothless

"How long has Stormfly wanted to have a foursome with us?"

"Hmm…" Toothless said, trying to remember the event. "If I remember correctly she told me that two weeks ago, which isn't a very long time, but she told me not to tell you because she also wanted us to switch it up when we did it"

"What does that mean," interrupted Hiccup.

"Well…" Toothless said "it means at some point during the intercourse she would like me to do Astrid and you, Hiccup do Stormfly."

The two teens looked at each other, both of them with mixed feelings. Although Hiccup was with Toothless and he loved the feeling he experienced while doing the male, he's been wondering what a female dragons vagina felt like as he slid his dick in and out. Astrid's feelings on the other hand were completely different. The blonde has no problem with having sex with her Nadder but to fuck Toothless? That was something she wasn't fully comfortable with, but despite what she was currently thinking, she was also a bit curious at how it would feel to have Toothless' large member inside her.

"Well…" said Astrid "I guess I might be a little interested."

"You are," Hiccup asked, shocked by the girls response.

"Yea, I mean how often does you mate want you to have sex with another dragon, and not just any dragon, a male one, who has a penis. I've took one of Stormfly's spikes and shaped it into a penis and used it a few times but there wasn't much enjoyment out of it. If I have sex with Toothless I'll finally know what it feels like to have a real penis inside me. Plus if she's okay with it then I'm okay with it."

"When you put it like that then I guess I can understand why you would want to try it."

"Hiccup, are you looking forward to having sex with my dragon," Astrid looked at the teen with a smile. Toothless did the same but he wasn't smiling. His expression was more… inquiring. Hiccup looked at his dragon then at Astrid. His mouth open, ready to speak but not sure if what he'll say will be wise.  
"I…I…" he tried to speak but his voice kept getting stuck in his throat. After a loud throat clearing he was able to address the two.

"I think having sex with Stormfly is a good idea. Sorry to say this bud," He looked down at Toothless, "while I do enjoy making love to you when it's my turn, I am kind of interested in knowing what a vagina feels like. Are you comfortable with this,"

For several minute the black dragon was silent. He did nothing more than stare at the endless sky as he flew, processing what he just heard and debating if his human would think differently of him once the four of them do have sex. Surly he knows Hiccup would still love him. His main problem was what if Hiccup enjoys having sex with the Nadder more than him?

"Toothless," Hiccup said, as he patted the dragons head. Toothless didn't reply. He just continued flying to where Stormfly told him to take the two Viking after he told them about the foursome. Hiccup noticed the dragon was getting lower and lower altitude. So low in fact that Toothless' feet were only a few hundred feet to the tree tops that covered the forest below them.

"Hiccup do you know where Toothless is taking us," her voice started to sound worried. The red head simply gave a shrug and replied with "I don't know."

The trio flew in complete silence for the next half hour until Toothless motioned to Hiccup a rock pillar in the forest. If it wasn't for the tip of it sticking out over the endless trees surrounding it, Hiccup wouldn't have seen it. The boy maneuvered the Night Fury in the corresponding direction. As they got closer to the ground they could see Stormfly sleeping at the entrance of a cave located at the base of the large rock. Hiccup unhooked himself from the harness and jumped off of his dragon. He reached over to Astrid, giving her a helping hand.

"Thanks," Astrid said, taking his hand as she got off the dragon.

"Any time" He replied.

The blue dragon heard Astrid's voice and immediately stood up. She looked at the teens then at Toothless. Toothless looked at Hiccup, who gave a shrug. Suddenly he heard something running towards him. As soon as Toothless turned his head he saw Stormfly was face to face with him. She looked furious.

"What is wrong with you," she yelled. All three of them looked at her in confusion, not knowing how to answer. "Did you not hear what I said? I told you to first come alone THEN go and get these two."

The dragon in question didn't know how to respond. "How am I supposed to come alone if I need Hiccup to help me fly? Clearly she didn't think that through" he thought. He's eyes kept darting left and right, thinking of something to say. The Nadder then turned her attention to Hiccup and Astrid. "You two," she said. They were both startled when she called them.

"Y…Yea," Astrid said

"Go wait over there somewhere. I need to have a word with this useless reptile."

"Come on, Astrid. Let's give them a minute." Hiccup said to the blonde. The two walked over to the entrance of the cave. They sat down with their backs against the wall, watching the two dragons argue but unable to her what was being said because Stormfly was now talking in a whisper.

"Why are you so upset? Can you at least let me explain why I brought them here," the Night Fury asked.

"Fine, but it better be good." The dragoness said, letting out an aggravated huff.

"I told them about the foursome and-"

"You what! Why would you? Thanks to you Astrid now knows I want Hiccup to fuck me and she'll probably not look at me the same way ever again," she let out another huff. "How do you feel about me wanting to have sex with your mate? I bet you just as mad as me."

"To be totally honest… As long as I'm able to mate with Astrid I don't have a problem with it."

That caught the Nadder off guard. It took her a few seconds for the information to fully register into her brain. "I… well too bad they don't agree with us," She looked at the teens.

"Yeah about that," Toothless cleared his throat before continuing. "Both of them are interested in trying it. Now your fantasy can come true," He gave his friendly toothless smile.

* * *

**I know what you guys are thinking, "where's the f#cking sex?!" Don't worry it's coming... very soon. As always please review, fav, and follow. Have a great day and don't forget to check out my other amazing stories!**

**~Greath**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took a bit longer to get this chapter done. I've been a bit busy with my personal life. As you know I'm now part of the writing community Return Of The Dragon Writers. I was recently in charge of recruiting new writers. If you would like to join please contact me either in a review or in a PM.**

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Astrid looked at the boy beside her.

"Not sure." Hiccup said, as he was using a stick to draw random lines in the dirt, "But whatever it is I'm sure it had something to do with Stormfly going crazy before," he turned his attention to Astrid, "Maybe it has to do with the foursome? Toothless did say that Stormfly didn't want you to know about it."

"You might be right," Astrid agreed as she watched the two dragons talk, "Do you think Toothless told her about us knowing?"

Hiccup threw away the stick he was holding. He got up, brushed the dirt off his pants, and gave Astrid a smile, "Only one way to find out," He said and started walking towards Stormfly. As the red head made his way to the Nadder he took some time to think about how this foursome would affect his relationship with Toothless. Hiccup already knew his dragon would feel a bit jealous the next time the two would make love. Normally it wouldn't need supreme intelligence to figure out something like this, but Hiccup had no way to tell if that jealously is going to drastically affect the dragon's sex drive or desire he felt towards him in any way. Maybe since Toothless told him that Stormfly wants him to fuck her during the foursome it caused the Night Fury to worry, since his rider got a taste of some juicy dragoness pussy, He probably thought Hiccup wouldn't find his backside as satisfying as before.

The young man was so focused on thinking that he bumped into Stormfly's tail, causing the Nadder to give the human a death stare. Both dragons looked at him.

"Can we help you?" Stormfly asked in a rude tone.

"Stormfly, you don't have to be mean. I'm sure it was an accident. Wasn't it Hiccup?" Toothless asked.

"Yeah of course, I actually came here to ask Toothless something... " He told the blue dragon.

"Then ask him your question. I'm going to be in the cave." The irritated dragon made her way to the cave's entrance.

"Hey girl, how are you?" Astrid tried to ask but her dragon completely ignored her, as she went past her. Astrid watched as the dragon went further into the dark abyss until she could not be seen, then she walked towards Hiccup and Toothless.

"Toothless!" she yelled to the dragon, "What's wrong with her? I'm sure it was something you said that got her pissed."

"Yes it was something I said I felt like it was necessary." He said defensively.

"Well what did you say?"

"I told her that you and Hiccup were okay with doing a foursome and she's just angry because I was supposed to come here by myself-"

"But you can't." Hiccup interrupted "Without me you can't fly." He added.

"That's what I thought but I guess she didn't think about my flying limitations. Anyway, the reason she's mad is because I was supposed to come here and check out the preparations she made for tonight."

"And what's going on tonight?" the blonde asked, her arms crossed.

"The foursome… in fact it's almost dark. We should head inside and get ready." Toothless told the two as he began walking to the cave but Hiccup ran in front of him. "Now wait just a minute" he said "Is that why you brought us here? Were you even going to tell us or were we going to walk into that cave and do it without any knowledge beforehand?"

"Yes and no," He said "It is true that I brought you here so we can all have sex but it wasn't planned for today. It was going to be in two days but I decided to tell you two today, which is the reason why Stormfly is mad. She now feels rushed and probably trying to get everything ready. I'm supposed to be in there now helping her but instead I'm out here talking to you." He stopped to catch his breath. "And lastly yes, you were going to be told beforehand about the foursome."

"When exactly?" Hiccup asked.

"A few hours before we originally planned to have it, now let's go. We don't want to keep Stormfly waiting."

The darkness seemed to go on forever. With every step they took, the darker it got. The eerie sound of Hiccup's metal foot hitting the hard ground was the only thing that could be heard. The shadows casted from the torches the two humans held danced on the walls. But the light was only good for a few feet. Thankfully the Night Fury had echolocation; otherwise they would have already bumped into the numerous stalagmites located on the cave's ceiling and floor.

"Toothless we've been walking forever. How much longer is it until we get there?" The female Viking asked.

"It's not much. I'm sure we're close. Let me check..."

The dragon decided now will be a good to use his echolocation. He stopped and built up air in his lungs. When his lungs were filled he let out a loud screech, Toothless could see the airwave he just created bounce off the walls and other objects in its way. As it traveled down the tunnel, the dragon noticed the cave split in two, one going left and the other to the right. "There's a fork in the cave not too far from here. We must be getting close. Storm said she was going to meet me there." Without waiting for a response from his human companies, Toothless continued walking. They walked for another five minutes before coming to the split.

"Now which way do we go? We've been getting lucky with going straight," Astrid said to Toothless.

"Don't you worry." He said to the girl, "Unless you've forgotten, I can use echolocation, which allows me to see in the dark. Now if you could excuse me..." He motioned for the two to get out of his way. Just like before, Toothless filled his lungs with air then released a screech. It made its way down until it sudden disappeared then hit something. "What the…" he said then tried again, like the first one it suddenly disappeared but this time Toothless was able to figure out what the object was. It was Stormfly.

The Night Fury looked at the teens, who were both sitting on the ground, waiting patiently for the dragon. "I'm sure they won't mind if I go ahead." Toothless thought and started walking down the left tunnel, He stopped after taking a few steps but after not hearing voices asking him where he was going, he continued walking, in the direction where the Nadder was. Toothless soon came to a dead end but there was a huge hole in the ground. As Toothless approached it he could feel the air around it getting warm. He causally looked over the edge. The beautiful sight of an underground hot spring greeted him. Its crystal clear water emitted a gently blue-ish glow, thanks to the fluorescent crystalline minerals around it. The air was fresh and heavy with the scent of minerals, but the friendly colors and pleasantly warm temperature made Toothless let out a content smile as he tried to find Stormfly. The area was roughly the same size as the cove he and Hiccup met at, with the hot spring taking up most of the area but there was enough ground on the edges of the water for the two dragons and humans to roam around freely.

Toothless scanned the area for the other dragon. After slowly looking around he found her next to some stalagmites that were connected together from the ceiling and ground.

"Stormfly" he shouted. The blue dragon stopped what she was doing and looked in the direction of the voice. "Toothless!" she yelled back. "What took you so long? Get down here and help me."

"Did you forget that I can't fly without Hiccup? If I go down there without him I'll have no way of getting out" he puts his tail over the edge, giving Stormfly a view of the prosthetic fin.

"Can you come down and I'll go and get them. It'll only take a minute." She suggested

The Night Fury looked down at the water beneath. The distance from him to the water was fifty feet and from the water to land it was twenty feet. After a quick calculation Toothless found out that he would need to get a running start, fall for at least three seconds, then open his wings and glide the rest of the way. He stepped back, got into a pouncing stance then took two leaps forward. The three seconds that went by as the dragon was falling went by in an instant but as soon as it passed Toothless spread his wings and safely glided to Stormfly, who was ten seconds away from him. He touched down with a light thud. He folded his wings and looked at the Nadder with a smile.

"Well I'll be waiting here while you go get them." He said to her as he went to the lake to get a drink.

"Toothless wait!" Stormfly tried to stop him but she was too late. The second the water entered the dragon's mouth Toothless spit it out. "What the!" he yelled "That's freaking hot. Why didn't you warn me?" He asked, looking at the dragoness.

"I did try to warn you" she said in defense "but you didn't hear me in time. Now wait here while I go get Hiccup and Astrid" Then she flew off without giving Toothless enough time to reply. Once the Nadder was no longer in sight he looked around to see what preparations she made. But after looking around the whole cave, the only thing he could find he was a pile of fish, berries, and some water inside of a hollow log. Judging by the assortment of food Stormfly was planning on keeping the humans down here for at least a day. Toothless then waited patiently for the three of them to return.

* * *

**I know everyone is going to complain about how there's no lemon scene yet but to be honest I just wasn't motivated enough to write it in this chapter and if I waited until I did get motivation, this chapter would of been in my folder collecting dust. **


	8. Chapter 7

**HOLY CRAP! This is the longest chapter I've ever written! 3,737 (before adding the A/N). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I would like to give a should out to the people who've helped me (either a lot or a little) with this chapter. They are: Revanhun, Sophie WolfHeart, and the community manager of Return Of The Dragon Writers, Bigs2013. **

**Also I've set a goal for myself to write a minimum of 500 words a day. I'll be busy for a few days in the upcoming weeks so I hope I can get the next chapter done and uploaded by the end of the month. **

**Apprehension: anxiety or fear that something bad or unpleasant will happen. **

**Stalagmites: A cave column: tinyurl (dotcom) (Slash) koec6ax**

**Akara: One of the gods the dragons worship.**

* * *

It didn't take long for Stormfly to locate Hiccup and Astrid. She was a tracking class dragon after all. She gently landing next to them, dirt from the cave floor swirled around as the she folded her wings. She looked at the humans then to the floor then back at them, as she tried to think of something to say. For the first time in a long time, Stormfly felt uneasy. She believed the Night Fury when he said that both Hiccup and Astrid were okay with doing a foursome, it was her apprehension* that got the better of her. Just as Toothless was worried that this event will change how Hiccup felt about him, the Nadder felt the same about Astrid. It's funny how both dragons think almost alike yet both of them don't know it. Finally several moments of silent the dragoness spoke up.

"Hop on." She said in a direct tone. Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other than did wait she said. Once they were safely on Stormfly's back, the dragon slowly flew back to the lake. Astrid began to speak.

"So… How has your day been?" she asked her dragon.

The dragon in question replied without turning her head, "Fine," she said "Besides the unexpected visit earlier my day is going good. How's yours?"

"It's going fine. A few surprises came up but so far they're nothing life threating. Hiccup?" she said to the young man behind her, who gave a hum as he looked at her. "How has your day been?" she asked him, being brought up in this awkward situation without warning made his throat slightly dry. Clearing his throat Hiccup said, "Good," he chuckled "In fact my dad is trying to learn Dragonese. It's definably going to take him some time but, It's good to know that at least one adult is trying it. Gobber on the other hand has decided to use his Dragonese training book as firewood." He let out another chuckle. Another wave of awkward silence followed. It wasn't until Stormfly entered the underground spring when the two on her back spoke up again.

"Amazing," Hiccup said as he gazed at the many stalagmites* and the blue-ish glow of the water beneath them. Sensing that Hiccup was about to jump, Stormfly quickly stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that!" she yelled. The teen looked at her.

"Why not?" He asked. "Because that water is boiling hot and there's a good chance that if you jump in your whole body will be severely burned."

After hearing that Hiccup tightened his grip on the dragon, Astrid did the same to the boy's abdomen. As the Nadder landed Toothless walked over to them. "So what do you guys think of this cave, pretty cool huh?" He asked the teens as they got off of Stormfly.

"It's amazing" Said Hiccup.

"Yea I have to agree it_ is_ amazing." Astrid said. She turned to her dragon. "How did you find it?" she asked her. Stormfly walked over to where the food was and laid down. She laughed to herself then said "You might find this hard to believe but before I was captured and thrown in a cage for training new Vikings on how to kill us, this was my home."

Both Hiccup and Astrid had expressions of disbelieve. "It was," Astrid asked, looking around again.

"Yea, I've been living here for only three month before the Vikings found me and by force, chained me down and put me in that dark cage, but that was the past and I forgive them." She turns to the male dragon. "How about you Toothless, what was your life like before you met Hiccup?"

The Night Fury looked at her, "well," he started saying "it was a bit rough to be honest. "

"Why? What made it rough?" Hiccup asked

"It was rough because when I was searching for food one day I came across the island where the Queen was and she forced me to stay and retrieve food for her. I tried to escape multiple times but she had a pair of Deadly Nadders watching my every move. If they saw me trying to escape one would try to stop me while the other would go and tell the Queen. After a year of being held captive there I eventually got used to it. But when you" Toothless looks at Hiccup "shot me down you not only permanently removed my ability to fly on my own but you also soft of set me free for being under the Queens control." He walks over to the boy and licks him on the cheek. "Thank you for that."

Hiccup couldn't help but blush, but it quickly turned into a dreaded look. " " he said quietly, almost as if he was going to cry. "You shouldn't be thanking me." He laughed awkwardly "Hel you should be mad at me. For Odin's sake I crippled you. Because of me you can't fly on your own." He landed on his butt with his legs against his chest. The onyx dragon then removed the boy's fake leg with his mouth. "Hey!" the red head cries in protest. "Stop feeling so depressed. Look" he shows Hiccup his leg "We're even, you took my tailfin and I took your leg." He gave him back his prosthetic, which he quickly put back on.

After a moment of silence Hiccup speaks up. "So… where in here are we going to do it?" he asked the Nadder.

"Over there." She said as she pointed across the lake to something but neither of the humans could see what it was. "Come on, follow me."

She told them as she walked to it. When they were closer to it the two teens did a closer exception. It was a big flat rock surrounded by individual stone pillars, but there were so many that it almost resembled a building but it had three walls instead of four. Inside there was broken pine tree branches covering the hard floor and on top of the branches there were stretched out animal furs, which looked like they came from Berk. "I guess that would explain how Trader Johann lost his furs that he had us hold onto." Hiccup said.

Hearing this Toothless growled at Stormfly "You thief!" he shouted. Hiccup was quick to ease him. "Relax bud. They weren't worth anything anyway."

"Yea, Hiccup's right they're completely worthless." Astrid added. After getting mad for no reason the dragon couldn't help but laugh at such a dumb mistake, which caused everyone to start laughing.

"So..." Astrid said "should we get started?" she asked looking at everyone.

"I thought you would never ask!" Toothless said as he ran into the make-shift shelter. Hiccup and Stormfly on the other hand stayed where they were. They looked at the ground shuffling their feet and talons. As they watched Astrid go after Toothless the blonde stopped and saw that they weren't moving. "Come on guys." She said motioning with her arm for them to join her and Toothless, but the human and dragon merely looked at each other and continued looking at the floor. By this time Toothless noticed that he was the only one inside so he went back outside to see what the holdup was.

"What's going on?" He asked to no one in particular

"They aren't moving. I don't know why." Astrid explained to the dragon. "Aren't you two excited? We- well I finally get to experience the feeling of a real penis inside me." She looked at the two lifeless manikins. "You two should be thrilled. Hiccup, you're going to be inside a dragon's vagina and you," she points to her dragon "you will be able to experience pleasure that I wasn't able to do because I'm a girl." She waited for either of them to say something but they didn't.

"Then at least tell us why you're not coming?" Toothless asked.

Four pair of green and yellow eyes looked back at the male dragon. "I'm afraid of what the outcome will be." The duo said at the same.

"Why?" the blonde asked. Hiccup released a sigh before answering Astrid. "Because I'm afraid that after today having sex with Toothless will be different, it wouldn't feel the same knowing that you're not the only one to make him feel good. What if that other person did a better job than me?" He told them

"Hiccup, no maker what happens today I'll always love you and no one can ever do a better job then you." The onyx dragon walked over to his human and stuck his tongue in his mouth, his way of giving a kiss.

Astrid walked over to her dragon and started petting her head. "Do you feel the same way girl?" she asked.

"Yes." She replied. Astrid gave the dragoness a smile and said "well you'll be happy to know that I feel the same exact way as Toothless. You're the only one I love and cherish the most." She walked over to the hut. "Now come on everyone! Let's go have a fun time!" she yelled as she started to get undressed.

Stormfly looked at Hiccup, "Aren't they getting a bit over excited for this?" she asked him. Hiccup simply shrugged and said "Maybe since we are all going to be having sex together in one place, it got them excited." He told her as he followed Astrid's role and started to take off his clothes. While Hiccup was undressing the young blonde couldn't help but watch him. Her eyes fixated on his groan; which was still concealed in his trousers. Although she was about to fuck a male dragon Astrid was still curious about a human male's anatomy and if the red head doesn't like it then she can let him look at her naked body for as long as he wants. It wasn't until he started to take off his pants until he noticed the female was gawking… he also noticed that Astrid was completely naked. He quickly looks away.

"Oh come on Hiccup!" she said disappointingly. "We're about to go have sex with our dragons and we'll be about ten feet (three meters) apart. I'm sure during that time we're going to look at each other. Plus," she giggles "I bet you've never seen a girl naked. It's alright if you look… I kind of want to see you naked too." she blushed after saying the last sentence. Hiccup lowered his hand and looked. The first thing he saw was Astrid's breast. As he stared at her semi-large boobs the region between his legs began to resemble a tent. He noticed this and was quick to remove the pants, letting his now hard dick feel the outside air. Astrid's eyes got wide as she looked at his member. The six inch long shaft bobbed up and down as the boy stretched, getting ready for the constant thrusting that was about to take place. As the two were examining each other's private parts Toothless interrupted them.

"Let's go you two hairless mammals!" He yelled. they looked at him. "Yea come on," added Stormfly "Let's get this erotic party started." She said as she follower Toothless into the hut.

"Well you heard them. "Hiccup said to Astrid "Let's go". He took Astrid by the hand and they went inside. The first thing the two noticed as they entered was the over powering scent of Toothless and Stormfly. Both dragons were horny. Toothless had his member fully erect and Stormfly was starting to get wet. Toothless was sitting on his haunches and Stormfly was on her side with her legs spread.

"Now before we begin," Toothless said "I think it's a good idea to start with me and Astrid and Hiccup and Stormfly. I hopefully don't have to tell you guys why we shouldn't start with me and Hiccup."

"No, Toothless you don't need to explain it to us." Hiccup said "it's obvious because if me and Toothless each do each other than when we go do the girls our dicks... well they wouldn't smell pleasant. He looks at the female next to him, who gave a look of disgust. "What?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes Hiccup I already knew and I didn't need to hear that. Now enough talking let's get to the sex." She ran over to the Night Fury, giving him a kiss on the snout as she was hanging on him by wrapping her arms around his neck and teasing the tip of his shaft with her feet. She looks into the dragons green eyes, her feet still playing with his dick. She moved one of her feet along the length of his shaft as the other was gliding around his head. Occasionally the dragon would moan and twitch from this new and unique feels he was feeling. The blonde smiled and laughed every time the dragon did this.

"You're enjoying this?" she asked him. Toothless could only put his tongue out and nod. His eyes made their way to the female's boobs. With his forked tongue he licked at one on its nipples. Astrid yelped but she soon stopped when the dragon moved his tongue in a circular motion over them. He would do a few licks to each one before pressing his snout in between them and shaking his head, causing them to wobble.

"You're going to love this" he told her but before she could ask the dragon lifter her up and shoved his tongue into her vagina. The blond gave a loud cry of pleasure as the moist organ entered her. The Night Fury licked at her inner tunnel from all sides. Up, down, left, right, he even tried to move his tongue in a circle but it wasn't very successful due to its size but it was still an amazing feeling for his partner. Astrid's moaning roused in volume as Toothless' tongue picked up speed. She turns her head and sees Hiccup and Stormfly having their own fun. The Nadder was on her back, her legs spread and the red head between them, his face literally in the dragoness pussy. His hands kept her vagina open as he licked away at her in clit and inner walls.

The blue dragon was moaning and her tail swayed back and forth "Oh yea Hiccup" she said as she was breathily heavy and moaning. "Deeper! Go deeper!" she cried to him. The teen did as he was told and pushed his face and tongue further inside. The strong scent and moist insides was the only thing the boy could smell and feel. Hiccup slowly made his way back up to her clit, his tongue lapping away at the sensitive nub. Suddenly he got a creative idea. He stopped licking her, which resulted in Stormfly wining.

"Why did you stop?" I was really enjoying that." She told him.

"Because..." he said "I want to try this." He then made a fist and shoved his whole forearm into the Nadder. He then moved it slowly in and out. Now the dragoness was moaning and panting at the top of her lungs. The feeling of Hiccup arm twisting and turning as it entered and exited her made her twitch as well.

"Hey Astrid!" she calls to her. No answer "Astrid!" she yells again and still there was no answer. She turns her head and sees Toothless busy thrusting away at Astrid. He was on his sitting on his rear with his paws holding onto Astrid as he moved her up and down his throbbing member. The female massaged her breast as the long twelve inch (thirty centimeters) penis moved effortlessly in and out. After severely thrust Toothless would take his whole penis out and rub the tip against Astrid's clit, making her cry out in pleasure. "Please.., harder… go harder" she would plead to him as the whole penis would disappear inside her pussy then reappear. She looked at the dragon. "Kiss me" she said. Toothless gave his toothless smile then he put his tongue inside the girl's mouth.

He went all the way to the back of her mouth and able to lick it. Good thing the blonde didn't have a gag reflex. He tried this on Hiccup and he almost vomited. As the dragon's tongue wiggled around inside her mouth Astrid could feel her climax approaching. She pushed Toothless away. "I'm close" she said. The male dragon smiled. He pushed down on the female until his whole dick was inside her. He then wilding started to move his member in and out of her at an ever faster rate than before. Her boobs bunched up and down. Her skin got sweaty and hot. When she was about to have her orgasm she called out the dragon's name. Then they both came together. Astrid's seed coated the dragon's penis as Toothless spilt his into her womb. Her stomach grew slightly as the warm white liquid entered her. When the dragon removed his cock a puddle of his seed followed. It flowed out like a small waterfall, splashing onto the floor.

Toothless looked at Astrid. She was taking heavy breaths as her scratched his scaly body. "I loved every bit of it. Thank you." She kisses him on his snout. "Anytime." He smiles "I think we should want for them to finish. Let's give those two a few more minutes." He said to her. The blonde looked at him "What are we going to do after them?" The dragon then gave her his toothless smile "has dessert." He replied with his tongue out.

Stormfly was sitting down with her tail to the side, exposing her slit. Hiccup was caressing her tail as he slowly entered. Both of them moaned as the boy pushed the last inch of his cock in. He looks at the Nadder "you ready?" he asked. The dragon looks to him and replies "Yes. Give me all you got." The teen nods and starts to move his hips. His foreskin was being pulled back with every thrust during which the head of his penis would feel the tightness around it. His legs slowly shook and wobbled from the pleasure he was feeling. More than once his legs almost gave in. Too make sure this wouldn't happen, he grabbed onto the Nadder's tail. As he continued to move his hips, Stormfly had her chin to the ground and her tongue hanging out. Her panting was loud and made the atmosphere more erotic.

"Yeah you like that don't you?" He asked the dragon as he started to push into her harder. A whimpering and panting Stormfly replied with

"Yes! Yes for the love of Akara please don't stop." She moaned to him

He didn't stop but he did look at the dragon. "Who," he asked

"Oh it's just a god we dragons worship. I'm surprised Toothless never told you."

The young man's breathing got heavy as he was reaching his limit. "Y...yea he told me. Oh gods I'm about you give you a big load."

Stormfly smiled "Do it! Fill me with your seed!" she cried to him. Hiccup's balls, now soaked from the dragoness pussy juice began to tighten as his sperm made its want up his shaft. He was able to give the Nadder two powerful thrusts before his cum filled her. Both of them let out long moan as the human's seed covered the female's inner walls. "That," Hiccup huffed, "That was amazing. We should defiantly do that again." He looks at Astrid and Toothless. "We should all do this again." He pulled out of her, his cum leaking out and falling onto the fur covered floor.

Hiccup walks over to his dragon "Ready for round two bud?" He asked.  
The dragon laughed "Well…" he said "I was thinking of something different."  
"Oh, really? What's that?"  
"We switch it up but it's me and Stormfly and you and Astrid."  
Hiccup looks at Astrid then back at Toothless "But why?"  
"We're going to have dessert." He said to him then he went between Astrid's legs and inhaled deeply. "Ahh smells delicious. But this one is your. I'm getting her." He goes to the Nadder.

They watched as the Night Fury get up to the female dragon and suddenly started to lick her vagina. Stormfly gaped and was about to say something but she soon had a dick in her mouth. The male dragon sniffed at her slit. It was rich with the scent of Hiccup's cum. With drool coming from his mouth Toothless then put his tongue inside her. He went all the want in, licking up all the white liquid inside. He also rubbed her sensitive clit while he was licking her. He could her hear moaning and see her legs shaking, a sign that she was already about to have another climax. Toothless on the other hand wasn't going to cum again. He just liked the feeling of having his dick sucked. Toothless' was licking her at a slow rate. He wanted her to enjoy this.

While this was happening Hiccup started to go down on Astrid. He made her lay on her back and have it arched with her legs around his shoulders so his face is touching her vagina. Using the tip of his nose he rubbed her clitoris, making her moan. He then got his tongue inside her and was imminently dealt with a large glob of dragon cum. It covered his tongue and he was eager to swallow it. The feeling of it sliding down his throat was the best part. It was mostly sweet with a hint of salt, a weird flavor but Hiccup loved it. As the endless licking and sucking continued from the two males, both Astrid and Stormfly were crying out in bliss. The feeling on their vaginas felt was a new experience for them. Usually then are used to having their partners tongue inside them, but since it was switched, the feeling they normally feel was intensified. When they both finally cum, it's long and pleasurable. The two guy lick up every drop. After their vaginas were clean of cum, all four of them huddled together to take a long nap.


	9. Update on life and story

Sorry for the inactivity. I've been busy with personal things and recently I dropped my laptop and the screen has to be replaced. Hopefully I can get that fixed soon. I bet some of you thought I forgot about this story? Nope. Like I said I've been busy. I do have Chapter 8 laid out and I have a few words down at the moment (700ish). As soon as I get my laptop fixed I'll continues this story ASAP. Also I'll be switching my username. From now on I'll be known as Cyeithen.

~Cyeithen


	10. Chapter 8

Toothless awoke with a jounce. Something poked at him and called his name. His head shot up, only to come face to face with Stormfly. The Nadder was laying on her stomach with her human resting under her wing. Hiccup was against Toothless' side.

"Stormfly, what do you want?" He asked irately when he was woken.

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat, plus I want to talk to you." she answered to him, as she slowly got up, being careful not to wake Astrid. Once she was off, Stormfly walked out of the hut and towards a pile of fish. Toothless did the same as the female. He slowly got up and using his tail, he gently placed Hiccup's head on the ground. "Hey wait up!" He whispered at a volume loud enough for her to hear.

Once the Night Fury caught up he saw a giant pile of fish. Most of it was cod but he spotted a few salmons. The dragon's mouth was salivating and he immediately began eating. He frantically moved from left to right, trying to get as much fish into his mouth before chewing. When he did have time to chew he did it in big bites then he would swallow hard and repeat the process. The blue dragon beside him watched in amazement and slight shock as the black dragon ate the fish.

"You're going to save some for me, right?" she asked him. Toothless stopped chewing and looked up. A half a fish was hanging out of his mouth. He shot the fish into his mouth and swallowed. "Yeah Sorry. I haven't eaten all day. Here you go." He said to her as he divided the remaining fish in half, giving her the bigger half, making her smile at the kind gesture.

"So…" Stormfly started to say, "what did you think about earlier? Did you enjoy it? I know I did." She gave him a wink. Toothless laughed as he finished chewing his food. "Yea, it was fun." He told her.

Stormfly looked at him with concern. "Just fun? Come on you got to admit that for having sex with a female dragon in who knows how long must of felt really good To be frank, I loved it! The feeling I got when you made love to me was indescribable. I still love Astrid to death but I would gladly ride your cock all day long." She bent over between his legs. "Oh yea that smells amazing." she said as she took a heavy sniff at his slit, which smelt like her riders juices and his seed.

"Okay, okay fine." Toothless huffed. He pushed the dragoness away. "Okay what?" she asked. The Night Fury let out a sigh, "I did enjoy it. More than I hate to admit." Stormfly gave a questionable whine "Why do you say that?" Toothless took his attention away from the dragon and was now focused on his pile of fish. "I...I still love Hiccup but I'm already wanting to have sex with you more and it's only been a few hours since we fucked." He grabbed a fish and slowly chewed it. "I just don't want Hiccup to think I've lost interest in him."

"Toothless, look at me" She said in a serious tone. The dragon brought his attention to her. "What is it?" he asked. "No matter what happens today. No matter what happens in the future, you'll always love Hiccup over me. I know it sounds harsh but to be honest, that's how I'm going to be. I'll still like you as a friend and we can still have crazy sex but no matter how many times we moan and cry each others names, we'll still love our humans more."

Toothless was taken back at the harsh truth the Nadder said but he took what she said serious. Yes they might have a lot of sex, but in the end their loyalty and love belonged to their respected humans.

An unsettling silence followed. Both dragons finished their fish and now were quietly sitting down, looking at each other. Toothless broke the silence by clearing his throat. "So… want to fuck?" He did his signature Toothless smile. The Nadder giggled "No. Not now. Maybe later, I want Hiccup and Astrid to get some rest, but we do agree that we should have foursomes more often?"

"I totally agree" Toothless replied.

Another wave of silence passed over them. Stormfly was throwing some of her spikes, trying to hit a rock pillar that was sticking out of the water near the center of the spring. On her fourth try she managed to hit it. "Ha, finally got it!" she exclaimed. Her face was full of pride from the accomplishment. She looked at the Night Fury. "Want to try? It's not easy." She asked him.

Toothless looked at the female then to the pillar. In his mind he calculated that the distance was roughly 150 yards (137 meters), a difficult shot for a Deadly Nadder, but for a Night Fury? It was child's play. He gave her an arrogant smirk. Stormfly tilted her head "What?" she questioned. Toothless didn't reply. He looked at the pillar and fired one small plasma blast, hitting it dead center, and also destroying it in the process. "Like taking fish from a hatchling." He said, looking to Stormfly.

Stormfly rolled her eyes "Beginners luck." she said.

Toothless looked at the Nadder with a grin. "Are you sure about that?" He then shot another plasma blast, destroying the remaining ruins of pillar. "Is it still beginners luck?" He questioned the female. In response Stormfly simply huffed and laid down. Toothless couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. Knowing he was better than the tracking class dragon at a particular skill brought satisfaction to him. But his gratification didn't last long. Stormfly's tail struck the back of Toothless' head, causing the male to go crossed eyed for a moment.

"What was that for?" he asked, looking at the female with a concerned look.

"I saw that look." she answered

"What look?"

Again the blue dragon huffed. "Don't play dumb with me. You know what I mean. You were gloating over your little accomplishment."

Toothless grind widely. "Maybe I was? It's not everyday you get to show why a Night Fury is considered the best."

Stormfly chuckled. "The best? Maybe at hitting a stationary target, but what about a moving one? I bet I can kick your butt if we had to hit a moving object."

Toothless' grin got even wider. "A bet you say? I like the sound of that. What are the stakes?" It was hard for him to hold back the lustful smile he was getting for what he had in mind if he were to win this bet.

"Wait, what? What bet? I was only joking… but if you really want to try I can think of a few interesting wagers. Like for instance whoever loses has to- did you hear that?" Stormfly questioned.

Toothless looked at her. "Hear what?" he was about to ask but the female shushed him. After she did Toothless hear the noise and it was coming in the direction of where Hiccup and Astrid were sleeping. Stormfly looked at Toothless and motioned for him to follow. Quietly the two dragons made their way to the noise.

* * *

**I'm still alive don't worry. I will hopefully have a new laptop (yes still didn't get one) by or before Christmas. I was going to wait until I finished this chapter but I couldn't keep my readers waiting and writing on a cell phone is a killer on my fingers. I hope the long wait hasn't made people lose interest in this story. The next chapter will be a... lemony one. ;). **

**~Greath**


End file.
